


All The World (To Me)

by Fire_Sign



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Improving on romantic overtures, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Phryne asks him not to come after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The World (To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> The relevant information:
> 
> 1\. I was in need of fluff. (This is not commentary on how the next chapter of my ongoing fic is coming, thankfully.)  
> 2\. Title and inspiration was from Dar Williams song I Have Been Around the World. [YouTube link for the curious.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpCpSVkLbPI)  
> 3\. Unbeta-ed and unrefined, but all comments and criticisms are welcome.

 

"You may retire if you wish, Mr. Butler," Phryne suggested, knowing the man would comply.

All but the newlyweds had returned her house to toast the Collins, and one by one people had left. Her father first, still put out by her insistence on flying him home. Mac had excused herself due to an early shift the next day. Bert and Cec had carried on to a pub. Jack was the only one left, and Phryne found that she could not bear to end their evening. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind, ever since the disastrous attempt at dinner, but for now all was calm.

"Is your course charted?" Jack asked, after a moment.

"There are still some details to go over," she admitted.  "Perhaps you would help me with the maps?"

He nodded silently, following her to the study where maps and charts were spread across the floor. They worked independently, only speaking when one of them had a route change to suggest or a stopover to add. At one point she looked up from a large tome to find that he had placed a cup of tea by her elbow, still hot.

He finally left at midnight. Phryne saw him to the door, smoothed his lapel. Suppressed the urge to kiss him, knowing it would make their parting more difficult.

"Good bye, Miss Fisher."

"Will you see us off?"

He shook his head.

"No. That would be..." his voice trailed off.

"Unbearable," she finished, sadly. 

He swallowed.

"Yes."

\-----

 Somehow he found a way to make it bearable.

 

* * *

  
_September 6th, 1929_

_Dear Jack,_

_I find that my words today were perhaps more ambitious than was strictly fair. If this were one of your Shakespearean plays (a comedy, I hope) your character would no doubt already have plans in place. Likely involving a willing priest, the need to dress as a woman, and far more sexual innuendo than even I can appreciate. It is an awful lot to ask for from a policeman in Melbourne, however, so I suggest an amendment to my request- Stay put, Jack Robinson._   


_I fully intend to break the current record on the way to England- it's 16 days, I believe, but the record holder did not have the threat of my father's company or the promise of yours. (I can hear you even now- 'Do be careful, Miss Fisher"- and I will be. Promise.) My return journey will be longer- there are places I wish to visit and will not have another chance to any time soon- but  every step will bring me closer to home. To you. So stay and be the beacon that lights my way._

_I can still taste you on my lips,_  


  
_Phryne_

 

* * *

  
_September 9th, 1929_

_Miss Fisher,_

_I received your letter this afternoon. While it did require me to return a rather fetching ball gown and tell Father O'Leary to forego the sleeping draught, I will stay in Melbourne. 'True hope is swift, and flies with swallow's wings.' A boat would never catch up with you._  


_I have also included a small hand-held telescope in this package. Firstly because you are not one, and therefore need a reminder that England and Australia might be getting further away but are still as close as you need them to be. And secondly because all good Collingwood pirates require one. It was shockingly irresponsible for you to have set off without one, quite frankly. The procurement of a treasure map (and indeed the subsequent treasure) is on you, but I have no doubt you will prevail._

_Until then, consider this an overture._  


_Jack_

_P.S. Be careful, Phryne. (Admit it, you were looking for the admonishment.)_

 

* * *

Her arrival in Melbourne was delayed by several hours, and the welcome home party was in full swing by the time she arrived back at Wardlow. She scanned the faces in the room- Hugh and Dot were in a corner and so besotted that they hadn't marked her entrance, Mac came with a hug and a cocktail to press into Phryne's hand, Aunt Prudence was holding court from the most comfortable arm chair- and greeted people as she saw them, her attention only half on the interaction.

He was there, glass of champagne in his hand as he leaned against the door jamb with a familiar enigmatic smile. Her course changed, collided with his.

"I thought you had gotten lost, Miss Fisher."

His voice was rough.

"Never," she said quietly. "I could see you from London."

"Powerful telescope."

He smirked, which was entirely unfair because there was little in the world as tantalising as a smirking Jack.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

"Later. You still have guests to greet and I have a drink to finish. But save the next waltz for me."

"Slow and close?" she asked, reminded of another reunion. This one was far happier.

"As always, I will endeavor to keep in step."

"You haven't failed yet."

\-----

When everyone else had headed home, Jack remained on the chaise in her parlour.

"I've brought you a gift," Phryne said impulsively.

She had planned to keep it for a few days, perhaps arrange a romantic overture of her own. But she found that she wanted nothing more than for him to have it, and she never denied herself pleasure.

She left to retrieve the small teak chest she had purchased in London. It had been in a pawn shop window, covered in dust. She had bought it on a whim. With some time and care she had brought out the shine, and she was almost certain it was her most beautiful possession.

He carefully examined the box.

"What is it?"

"A treasure chest, of course!"

"Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum."

"You mustn't jest, Jack. I'm serious. Open it."

He did, and regarded the contents quizzically.

"Every item is from one of my stops. Since you weren't there, I thought I might show you ."

The pleased smile and tilted head told her that he approved. He picked up a carved elephant, hardly bigger than his thumb.

"This?"

 "Oh, this is a wonderful story," she said, sitting down. His arm wrapped around her, and she nestled against him. "I was twenty miles from Dehli..."

 There was a whole world out there.

There was a whole world sitting in her front parlour.

She had always been a woman inhabiting two spheres.


End file.
